helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 13th Major Single (2013) |Next = Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" 15th Major Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan (新しい私になれ!/ヤッタルチャン; Be the new me! / Yattaruchan) is S/mileage's 14th single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 3, 2013 in 5 editions: 4 limited editions and a regular edition. Tracklist CD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Yattaruchan #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Instrumental) #Yattaruchan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Music Video) #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Yattaruchan (Music Video) #Yattaruchan (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (Close-up Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!" #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Atarashi Watashi ni Nare! (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Event V "Yattaruchan" #Yattaruchan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Yattaruchan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Yattaruchan *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi, CHINO *Dance Choreographer: Kinoshita Natsuko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki TV Performances ;Yattaruchan *2014.05.04 Music Japan *2014.05.15 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ (part of a medley) *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ;Yattaruchan *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Inoue Hikaru, Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu, Takemura Miu, Onoda Saori *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" - Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Uemura Akari, Funaki Musubu, Taguchi Natsumi *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" - Nakanishi Kana, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano Yattaruchan Daisakusen On May 26, 2013, at a ② Smile Sensation and 3rd Year Anniversary event, Tsunku announced a new project, Yattaruchan Daisakusen (ヤッタルチャン大作戦), after seeing the hard work the group has shown trying to become Yattaruchan. In this project, he assigned Nakanishi Kana a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan." Nakanishi has from June through August to complete the mission, with Takeuchi Akari supporting her in the process. *Official Yattaruchan Daisakusen Website (archived) NakanishiYattaru.jpg|Nakanishi Kana TakeuchiYattaru.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Yattaruchanmascot.jpg|Yattaruchan (mascot) Fans can follow Nakanishi, Takeuchi and Tsunku's Twitter accounts for updates. Also, if you tweet either Nakanishi or Takeuchi your worries and problems using the hashstag #yattaruchan_naro, describing your status as either "Dekinai-chan" (デキナイチャン), "Samishii-chan" (サミシイチャン) or "Rikaishinai-chan" (リカシナイチャン), one of them might respond to your post on how to become Yattaruchan. *#Yattaruchan_Naro *@kana_nakanishi *@akari_takeuchi *@tsunkuboy On March 2, 2014, Takeuchi Akari and then Nakanishi Kana Tweeted that their Twitter accounts would become inactive, but they would start to update their blog more often. Some of Nakanishi's last tweets stated "Maido! I still need to grow so I don't think I've become Yattaruchan yet but I'm glad I learned many things and met many people through Operation Yattaruchan(*^_^*)", "Maido! I feed very sad and I don't agree w/the decision(>_<) I won't forget everything that happened on Twitter and I'll keep updating the blog so please read it(*^_^*) Thank you(*^_^*)", and "Maido! I hope I can tweet again, to be continued..." https://twitter.com/namasma_eng/status/440100740996927488. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 27,935 Trivia *The single was first confirmed by Amazon Japan on April 25, 2013. *This is S/mileage's first double A-side single. *"Yattaruchan" is the first single to only feature 2nd generation members as visual center. *"Yattaruchan" is the last song where the members’ costumes have the S/mileage logo. *This is S/mileage's first single since Short Cut to use their English logo on the cover. *This single has the best first week sales since Please Miniskirt Postwoman!. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' debut single Katte ni Cinderella. *The Event Vs for both "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!" and "Yattaruchan" were released on July 14, 2013. *Much like LOVE Machine, there is also a "Yattaruchan Curse", since the way the members are set up in the Yattaruchan-themed Limited Edition A and Event V jacket covers ended up being in order of graduation. This order starts counterclockwise from Fukuda Kanon in the top right corner, and ends with Takeuchi Akari in the bottom right corner. Additional Videos File:スマイレージ「スカートが短すぎて...」|Promotions File:Smileage - Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Atararashi Watashi ni Nare! (Dance Shot Ver.) File:Smileage - Yattaruchan (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Yattaruchan (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!, Yattaruchan *Amazon.co.jp Listing: Regular Edition, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, Limited Edition D cs:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan da:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan de:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan es:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan fr:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan it:Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan ja:新しい私になれ!/ヤッタルチャン Category:2013 Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2013 Event Vs Category:2013 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs